luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter and Paco's Adventure
Peashooter and Paco's Adventure is a spin off series made by LuigiFan00001. It is a spin-off of Plants vs. Zombies Plush, with a larger emphasis on combat and boss battles. It is based on the arcade game: Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Stand. When Paco got a letter by someone with the name of "N Brio", it stated that she needs to find 18 Z-Crystals in order to win $1,000,000. Meanwhile, while some of the zombies have Z-Crystals with them, Head Zombie breaks away from Dr. Zomboss for his own needs. Featured Characters Plants * Peashooter * Paco * Sunflower * Sunny * Squash * Citron * Mac * Potato Mine * Chomper * Lily Pad * Three-Peater * Cattail * Star Fruit * Jalapeño * Wall-nut * Split Pea * Tall-nut * Snow Pea * Fume Shroom * Snapdragon * Chill Will * Cherry Bomb * Electric Blueberry * Laser Bean * Pitaya * Lightning Reed * Lightning Rodger * Saucer * Pumpkin * Bamboo Shoot * Puffshrooms * Mr. Coconut * Kernel-pult * Dolan * Gloom Shroom * Melon-pult * Dogtail * Phat Beet * [[Imitater|'Imitater']] Zombies * Zombie * Wilhelm * Coney * Newspaper * Pirate Minions * Flagman * Jocky * Snorkeler * Captain George * Buckethead Mummy * Ra * Sprinter * Hopper * Mugalo * Lobber * Bolbi * Imp #2 * Disco * Dark Wizard * Factor * Baron Von Bats * Ed * Diez * Arnold * Little Munchkin Oompa Loopa Dude * Danny Boy * Chilly * Birthday Boy * Yeti * Sun Zombie * Jedediah * Jim * Hambone * Pete * Slim * Retro * Reginald von Hoofenburger * Whackerjack * Captain Bubblebeard * Dark Spud Potato * Guitar Guy * Super Brainz * Gong * Boomer * Pompadour * Bikini Zombie * Hammer * Rolley * Bongo * Zen Sensei * Mixtape'' Zombies'' * Zombotany 2 * Mini Danny Boy * Bertie * Teeny Weeny Gnomes * Gnomus the Red * Pinkus the Perky * Rainbus the Radiant * Blueus the Gnome * Sandus the Gnome * Mysticus the Gnome * Purple Gnome Twins Italics text denotes a character that is introduced in this show. Bold text denotes a boss character. Episode List # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Front Yard # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Pool # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Roof # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Supermarket # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Graveyard # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Zoo # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Park # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- CRAZY Golf # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Snowy Mountain # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Farmyard # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Forest # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Lake # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Movie Theater # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Beach # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Ocean/Disneyland # Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Garden Trivia * The new logo as of August 2018 is made by a user named IllegallyMamaWeegee. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Main Ser Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Shows Category:Content from LuigiFan00001